Due to their ease of use including administration route and relative inocuity, the azole derivatives (such fluconazole, itraconazole, voriconazole, posaconazole) are widespread antifungal agents. However, their use as first intention has lead to resistance.
Besides azole anti-fungal agents, alternative classes include polyenes such as amphotericine B (Fungizone) and its lipidic forms (Ambizome and Abelcet), as well as the echinocandines (caspofungine, anidulafungine, micafungine). However, these alternative antifungal agents are generally costly and not suitable for oral administration for treating systemic disorders.
Thus, there has been a continued interest in developing antifungal agents in particular agents able to circumvent resistance phenomenons, such as those originating from mutations of the gene coding for their target (14α-demethylase, CYP51) and/or their efflux by pumps of the CDR or MDR pumps.